


A Very Avengers Halloween

by Luna Draconis (LunaDraconis)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki YES!, Loki no!, Multi, This can't end well...., Uh-oh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDraconis/pseuds/Luna%20Draconis
Summary: For Halloween, a special story! If you don't follow my other works, don't worry, you'll still be able to follow it.The characters/relationships are from my works 'Marked Up' and 'What?,' but they don't fit in chronologically... yet. They may be added later. But for now, this is my Halloween present to y'all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marked Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560356) by [Luna Draconis (LunaDraconis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDraconis/pseuds/Luna%20Draconis). 
  * Inspired by [What?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745789) by [Luna Draconis (LunaDraconis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDraconis/pseuds/Luna%20Draconis). 



_October, you beautiful thing, come here and let me love you!_ I rushed back to the tower, Halloween decorations stuffed in plastic bags hanging off both arms. This would be my first Halloween with the boys - my four soulmates (and Avengers) Tony, Steve, Loki, and Thor - as well as the rest of the Avengers. And, gosh darn it, I was going all out! Halloween was my favorite holiday, and I'd just about fallen out of my chair when Thor and Loki admitted that they had no idea what that was. Steve knew about Halloween, but he had only heard of trick-or-treating since it had only been getting started before the war, and he hadn't seen people celebrating since he'd been busy from the moment he came out of the ice. I was going to teach the boys the meaning of Halloween, come hell or rampaging dragon... Me.... I'm the dragon... I'm the dragon, and I'll rampage if I waaant to, rampage if I waaant to- Sorry, tangent...

I waved at the SHIELD agents on the first floor as I headed into the elevator. "Where is everyone, Jarvis?"

"Mister Stark and the Avengers are in the living room, Ms. Draconis. Would you like me to tell them you're on your way?"

"No, don't bother. But if they go to leave, tell them to wait." I hummed the tune of 'This is Halloween' from 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' as I watched the numbers change floor by floor, until the elevator dinged. 

"Lady Luna!" Thor bounded over to me immediately. "Allow me to assist you." He took a couple of the bags, carrying them over to the couch, clearly resisting the urge to paw through them and see what I got.

"Are you guys ready to decorate?" I grinned at the Avengers. Most grinned weakly back, but Sam and Tony were into it. Figures that they'd be the ones most excited; the trouble-making sass-masters were bound to enjoy Halloween.

* * *

I looked around our newly-spookified living room, taking in the sight of everyone adding the final touches, and flopped down on the couch. What a wonderful month. And who was I to complain that there had been a little discreet groping mixed in with the decorating process?

Loki settled in beside me, one hand casually stroking up and down the sensitive inseam of my leg, a habit he'd gotten into recently, knowing how much I enjoyed feeling my soulmates' touch. I had yet to let him know how much of a turn-on that particular gesture was, partly because I was worried he'd save it for special _seductive_ occasions, but mainly because I knew he'd file the information away to use against me... He had a way of figuring out my weaknesses and using them to great advantage... and I already had a soft spot for him, dang it!

"Tell me about your Earth traditions." The tone of Loki's voice told me he didn't really care about the traditions; he was merely humoring me. Well, he was gonna learn to love Halloween. Or get smacked.

"Well, on Halloween night, all the children get dressed up as different things, like ghouls, goblins, superheroes, princesses... And they go to other people's doors, and knock on them or ring the bell. And when the people in the house answer the door they say, 'Trick-or-Treat!' and- What?"

Loki had gone suspiciously still beside me.

"Loki?" I turned to him. "Are... are you okay?"

"They ask the humans in the house, _what_ , exactly?" He asked, slowly.

"Trick-or-Treat?"

Slowly, a malicious grin spread across his handsome face. "I do believe you are correct, little dragon. I shall enjoy this day, this "Hallowed E'en.'"

 _Something has gone terribly wrong... I don't know what, but **something** has gone terribly, terribly wrong._ "Why-" I cleared my throat. "Why do you say that?"

"No reason, little one." His hand went back to stroking my thigh, but that terrifying grin still clung to his lips.

 _Aaaaaaaaand, now I know how the boys feel when I say I'm 'fine...' Something is definitely wrong... And it's so hard to think when he does that with his hand... Crap on a cracker... What did I say? Trick-or-Tre- OH, FOR THE LOVE OF THE ALL-FATHER!_ "To be clear, Loki, that does not mean you get to prank anybody!"

"But the phrase is clearly inviting-"

"No, Loki. The saying means 'give us candy or we'll prank _you_.' It's the kids, the trick-or-treaters, that say it."

"Then we shall go trick-or-treating!" Loki stood in a whoosh of green and black fabric. "I shall make a costume."

"I- but-"

"We're going trick-or-treating?" Tony asked from behind the bar.

"Yes, Man of Iron." Loki strode to the elevator.

"Fantastic!" Tony continued fixing his drink.

 _Has everyone lost their goddamn minds?_ "NO! NOT fantastic! Tony, stop him! HELP!" I ran for the elevator, the doors closing just before I made it. "Are you nuts? Loki's going to go out there and cause chaos!"

"Calm down, Luna." Steve butted in.

"EXCUSE YOU?" I turned on him. "The trickster god just found an excuse to prank basically everyone in the city, and all you have to say is 'calm down?!'"

"Trick-or-treat, Luna. He has to ask, and everyone will give him candy, because no one's going to risk it. We just have to make sure he understands that."

"And as soon as he realizes they have a choice, he's going to be tricking them before they have the chance to give him treats!" I was absolutely fuming.

"We have most of the month to either talk him out of it, or to make a plan to stop him." Sam Wilson came over, and patted my shoulder. "It'll be okay... I think...."

So much for my favorite holiday.


End file.
